Shadow of the Day
by LittleMissPeachy
Summary: When Harry learns his old Hogwarts rival is in the hospital, he decides it's time to make amends for their past. Oneshot. Slash. Trigger Warning: suicidal themes.
1. Beginnings Aren't So Simple

**_Disclaimer:_** _The characters JKR created do not belong to me, and I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe. I'm just playing with her toys. But you know that. Carry on, dear reader._

**_Warnings:_** _TW: suicidal theme. Canon character deaths mentioned. Language, angst, some H/C, and some good ol' fluff as well._

**_AN:_** _Takes place a little more than three years after the war. EWE. Maybe AU-ish, but follows canon when possible. Inspired by Linkin Park's Shadow of the Day._

* * *

He flicks his wand, wordlessly closing the locks on the doors and windows. He unhurriedly closes the blinds by hand, his breathing shallow but smooth as he watches the sunset fade away and his home disappear in shadow. _Sometimes_, he reflects, _solutions aren't so simple_.

He turns away and doesn't look back.

* * *

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Hermione. Where's Ron?"

"Oh a new product they're testing blew up, apparently. Ron's Patronus sounded rather panicked; I do hope everything is alright."

Harry shook his head. "George is sure keeping him busy. How does he like working at the shop?"

"He loves it." Hermione said. "He seems to be happier there."

"I won't deny I miss working with him." Harry said wistfully. "But I admit he wasn't really cut out to be an Auror."

"Speaking of which, how is life as the youngest Auror?"

Harry gave a grin. "Honestly I've never had more fun. Solving mysteries without breaking any rules is brilliant."

"Come on mate, rules are meant to be broken."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "It's good to see you."

"Same here. How have you been?"

"Oh you know me. Never a dull moment."

"I remember." Ron rubbed his neck ruefully.

"Shall we go in?" Hermione suggested.

The two men nodded. Ron opened the door, holding it for Harry and Hermione to walk through. Only once they were seated, nursing a butterbeer each, did Harry ask the question burning in his mind. "So when is the wedding?"

Hermione uncharacteristically blushed and looked down, but Ron answered immediately. "We've decided to wait a couple of years, just until we're a little more settled into our careers."

Harry nodded. "That gives you plenty of time to plan."

Hermione spoke up at last. "I'm looking at dresses now. And we're slowly working on the guest list."

"Who do you have on the list so far?" Harry asked, curious.

"Both of our families, of course." Hermione answered. "And you. Neville. Luna. That's as far as we've gotten though."

"What's Luna up to lately?"

"Looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, last I heard." Ron laughed.

Harry smiled. "I wish her luck."

"So how's the Auror life since I left?" Ron asked.

"Never boring." Harry ruffled his hair. "Finished rounding up the last of the Death Eaters last week and the trials are set to finish next month. Meanwhile we're trying to round up a group of wannabe DE's. It's mainly a string of petty thefts, but they wear similar masks and have their own version of a Dark Mark that they float in the sky, and it's scaring people so we're working to immobilize the group rather quickly."

"I saw the article in the Prophet about them." Hermione said.

Ron snorted. "The Skeeter woman made it sound like your department wasn't competent enough to catch those smarmy bastards."

Harry shrugged. "She can say what she likes. Anybody who's anybody knows not to believe her."

"Speaking of Death Eaters," Ron said, "Did you hear about Malfoy?"

"What about him?"

"_Ron_," Hermione hissed, "We shouldn't gossip about him where anyone could hear."

Ron ignored her, although he did lower his voice as he spoke. "He's in St. Mungo's. He apparently tried to off himself."

Harry blinked in shock. "When?"

"A few days ago. He's been in a coma or something ever since. I don't know the details."

Harry gazed off into the distance. He wasn't sure how to respond to the information. Other than testifying at their trials, he had not spared any of the Malfoys much thought. His feelings on the man who had been his rival during their school years were mixed, but blind hatred no longer flared. That emotion had been replaced by pity, regret, forgiveness, and understanding. And, he now had to admit to himself, curiosity. "I wonder what made him do such a thing." He mused quietly.

"His life hasn't exactly turned out how he might have imagined it." Hermione wisely said.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah."

The conversation turned to lighter topics, and Harry soon forgot about Malfoy as he listened to Ron describing working at the joke shop. Later, however, as he went on his nightly walk around his neighborhood, his mind kept returning to the Slytherin. He felt guilty. He'd meant to owl the man after the end of the war, to return the wand and perhaps bury the hatchet, but had never gotten around to it. And now, more than three years later, it was too late. If he'd only sent that owl –

Harry gave a sigh. No, he shouldn't think like that. Whatever Malfoy had done was on him; it had nothing to do with Harry. And yet he couldn't shake off the guilt. There must be something he could do now – "Aha!" Harry gave a shout as an idea hit him, and waved apologetically at an old man passing by who'd stopped, staring at him questioningly. Tomorrow he'd visit Malfoy. He didn't know what exactly such a thing would accomplish, but at the very least it would make him feel better. He had put off this visit far too long.

* * *

Harry felt grateful not to run into any of Malfoy's friends or family as he made his way to the ward. He wanted to avoid awkward questions; especially since he couldn't quite articulate, even to himself, why he wanted to visit the man when he knew it would be a one-sided conversation anyway. As he slowly opened the door to the room, his first impression was of an explosion of _color_. Flowers, with cards tucked neatly underneath, littered the bedside table and the windowsill. Partly to avoid looking at the man lying in the bed and partly out of curiosity, Harry looked at the name written on each envelope. He recognized most of them from school. The rest showed names he didn't know mixed with a handful of ones from Narcissa Malfoy. None, he noticed, were signed by Lucius.

He took a breath and let it out slowly, his eyes traveling from the foot of the bed to the head, where Malfoy lay seemingly asleep. Harry stared, fascinated. He had never seen Malfoy look so peaceful. "I don't know why I came, you know." He spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet calm but yet needing to say _something_, because the silence felt slightly unnerving. "I suppose Hermione would say that it's my saving people thing. Or maybe it's because I can't seem to stop snooping even after I've left Hogwarts. Whatever the reason is, I'm here now." He paused, considering. "Muggle doctors comfort the families of patients by saying that their loved one in a coma might be able to hear them. I don't know if healers say the same."

"We do." A quiet voice said.

Harry jumped, his hand reaching for his wand before realizing the woman who stood before him wore healers robes.

"Sorry to have startled you. I'm Healer Perks."

Harry shook the proffered hand. "Are you by chance related to a Sally-Anne Perks?"

"I'm her Mother. She was excited to have gone to school with you. Her Father and I heard a lot about you."

Harry gave an embarrassed smile. "So you reckon he can hear me then?"

"In this instance, Mr. Potter, we know precious little more than muggles. We like to hope that they can listen to us and that hearing the voice of a loved one may aid in wakening a patient."

Harry gave a nod. "What happened to him?"

"I can't discuss a patient's case with anyone other than those directly related." Healer Perks rested a hand on Harry's arm as if in apology.

Harry turned back to look at the man in the bed. "Will he be okay?"

"We can always hope."

Harry stayed quiet. When he looked back up, he discovered the healer had left. The silence pressed heavily down once more, and in hushed tones he allowed his voice to fill the room. "I should have visited you after the trial. I meant to, you know. I still have your wand. I imagine you want it back. Merlin, I loathed using Hermione's wand after mine broke. It never worked quite as well for me. The wand chooses the wizard…"

"I never apologized for cursing you in sixth year. I really am sorry, Malfoy. I was thick enough to use a spell that I didn't know what it would do…" He broke off, lost in thought. "You will never know how sick I felt, watching what I'd done hurt you so badly."

Harry carded his fingers through his already messy hair. "Look, I know there is no love lost between us. We were always sniping at each other. For awhile there you were the bane of my existence. And I'm sure you could say the same about me. But it's been a long time now since I've hated you. After the war I told myself I'd talk to you, try to at the very least put the past behind us. Hell, maybe we could have even been friends. I would've liked to get to know you. Ron would probably make fun of me, but some part of me always wondered who _you_ were, beneath the mask you present to the world…." He let his voice trail off as he contemplated his own words.

"Harry Potter." A female voice spoke, the tone infused with warm surprise.

Harry turned. "Mrs. Malfoy." He inclined his head and gave a hesitant smile. He was surprised when the smile returned wholeheartedly. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know you mean my family no harm."

Harry nodded, choosing not to press her further. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry – "

"Don't be sorry, Harry. You are perfectly welcome here."

"Why?" Harry blurted out, genuine astonishment coloring his tone.

Narcissa Malfoy considered his question for a moment, and Harry had the impression she was deciding what to tell him. "Because," she said at last, "You are my son's only other visitor."

Harry looked around in shock, his gaze following the line of cards and flowers. "But all of these…"

"Are simply perfunctory." Mrs. Malfoy finished, not without some bitterness.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, but it seemed she did not need a reply, for she continued. "Our name still commands some respect, at least in pure blood circles. But authentic well-wishers? They died in the war, and there were precious few to begin with."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, rather shocked that she would be so open with him.

"No, don't be sorry. You saved us from a life none of us – including my husband – truly wanted. You have nothing to apologize for."

Harry shuffled his feet, embarrassed. He looked back at the man in the bed. "You had a part in it. You saved my life, Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy walked over to her son and took his hand in hers. "A mother's love trumps all." She spoke softly, her hand squeezing her son's. "And please Harry, call me Narcissa."

"Thanks…Narcissa." Harry said, somewhat taken aback.

She didn't answer him, instead speaking in soft tones to her son. Harry averted his eyes; he felt as though he shouldn't be intruding on such a private moment. He walked to the door and opened it.

"You are welcome to come again, Harry." Narcissa spoke.

Harry looked back and found her eyes piercing his own. "Thank you." He inclined his head and left, the whispers of her one-sided conversation following him out.

* * *

He walked through the streets, paying no heed to his surroundings. Few people passed by; the rain a deterrent to wizards and muggles alike. He didn't even feel the drops soaking his skin or the light wind whistling through his cloak as he followed his footsteps blindly. To see Malfoy in such a state had been quite unsettling, and the conversation with Mrs. Malfoy – Narcissa, he corrected himself – even more so, despite the fact she had been nothing but pleasant. _The war has changed us all_, he thought. _A few years ago it would have been impossible to have a polite conversation with Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry sighed heavily, a familiar ache gnawing in his chest. In times such as this, when things weighed upon his mind, he wished Sirius could listen to him, advise him. Or Lupin. He missed them. He missed the way they never seemed to judge him, or think him silly for his thoughts.

At long last, he grew tired of walking. Ducking in a nearby ally, he apparated home. His aim wasn't quite satisfactory, and he wobbled on the top step of number 12, Grimmauld Place before finding his balance. He walked inside and shed his coat and scarf, hanging them on the coat rack. Harry couldn't help but give a small grin as he surveyed his home. When he'd moved in, he had enlisted the help of his friends in giving Grimmauld Place a makeover. The place no longer resembled the dreary dwelling that Sirius had loathed. It now shone, the colors bright and cheery and the portraits happy and suitable for a proper home. They'd been able to remove Mrs. Black by taking out the wall she'd been stuck to, and while she had given them a proper cursing out for that, it had been well worth it.

A barn owl flew through the open window in the kitchen as Harry walked in, and he immediately recognized it.

_Wotcher, Harry._

_Teddy has been asking for his 'Arry the last few days. I do hope you will visit soon._

_Fondly,_

_Andromeda_

Harry checked the clock. It read half past two. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to change into fresh clothes before donning a raincoat and stepping outside once more. Twitching his mouth at the thought of The Three D's, he apparated, the suffocating sensation enveloping him and for a moment he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he stood on the front lawn of a small cottage nestled between two similar looking buildings.

The door opened before he could knock, and a tired looking woman appeared. "How did you know I was here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I happened to look out the window just as you apparated. How are you Harry?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer. I'm alright, I guess. Where's Teddy?"

"I just put him down for his nap. I think he'll be asleep for a while. Come in, sit down. Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you." Harry sat on the leather couch. Andromeda slid into her favorite armchair across the way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andromeda offered, her eyes filled with concern as she studied him.

Harry looked away from her gaze. "I visited someone in St. Mungo's today."

"Ah. How is Draco doing?"

Harry whipped his head back to look at her. "How did you know?"

"Narcissa told me. We've been slowly mending fences since she came to see me a few months ago."

Harry rubbed his arm absent-mindedly. "Do you think it's odd that I went to see him? I mean, it's not like we were even on good terms with each other at school."

"Harry, one of the many things I like about you is your heart, and the fact that you can be concerned for people who have never given you any reason to worry for them. I don't think it's odd at all."

Harry looked away once more. "Seeing him like that…there are some things in life that I take for granted. Some things that should always just _be_, you know? Ron's dreadful eating habits. Hermione's passion for books and equal rights. George's love of pranks."

"And?" Andromeda prompted when he didn't continue.

"And…Malfoy's haughty manner as he struts around insulting me." Harry gave a hollow laugh. "I guess I grew so accustomed to him always being _there_, somewhere in the background. And I didn't even realize it until I saw him lying there today."

"He's not the boy you once knew anymore, Harry." Andromeda quietly said.

"Logically, I know that. But I haven't seen him since – hang on, how do you know?"

"He's visited a couple of times with his Mother. Got along famously with Teddy. I've never seen Teddy take to anyone quite as quickly, with the exception of you."

"What's he like?" Harry questioned, unable to deny his interest.

Andromeda smiled sadly. "Much like you. Polite. Kind. Talks about his job and Quidditch too much." She laughed, and then grew somber. "He's also got an air about him…like he's carrying the world on his shoulders. The only time I ever heard him laugh was when he played with Teddy."

"What kind of job – ?"

"Oh, he works at Gringotts. Seems to enjoy it too."

Harry gave a nod. "I ran into Narcissa at the hospital. She told me I could visit again."

"Are you going to?"

"I – " He was interrupted by a squeal of joy. "Arry! You here!"

"Yes, I'm here Teddy." Harry laughed, looking down at his nearly four-year old godson. Grateful for the distraction, he let himself be swept away with Teddy's enthusiasm.

Several games of hide-and-seek and peek-a-boo later, however, his enthusiasm had lessened considerably. Biding goodbye to his godson and Andromeda, he apparated back home. It was only after dinner and a long shower that he let himself ponder Andromeda's question. Would he go visit Malfoy again? Did he even want to? _Yes_, he thought grudgingly. He did. But why? He considered the idea for several seconds before giving it up, deciding that it didn't matter at the present moment. _At the very least, it's nice to be able to talk without interruption or fear of judgment._

* * *

Harry found his way to Malfoy's room with ease, his feet automatically tracing the familiar steps. He'd visited every day this week, and although Narcissa had told him that he was her son's only visitor, Harry still found it odd that he didn't run into a single other person during his visits. Even the foreboding presence of Lucius Malfoy stayed away, for which he was secretly grateful. He had no desire to run into the man who honestly still scared him more than his son ever had.

He pushed the door open to once again find Malfoy the only occupant in the room. Closing it softly he walked over to the chair by the window and sat down, taking comfort in the routine of his actions. When he spoke his voice filled the room confidently; he'd long since lost the uncertain nerves over the oddity of talking to an unconscious Malfoy. "Work went well today. Finally caught a break on a case. We're planning a raid tomorrow. I'm hoping to catch the ringleader. We still don't know his name. Or her name. Haven't even confirmed the gender. I don't know why it's so difficult. We've uncovered the names of half of the other members of the group, but the leader…"

He took a breath, letting it out slowly. "Visited Ron at the shop yesterday. Oh yeah, I don't know if you heard or not, but he's working with George at the joke shop. Anyway, he told me that they're in the process of opening a third location, although he wouldn't tell me where. It's top-secret, so don't tell anyone alright?"

"Hermione just got promoted. She's working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, did you hear? She once scoffed at the idea of being a lawyer; she even told Scrimgeour that she was _hoping to do some good in the world_…" He mimicked Hermione's indignant voice. "But she re-thought her priorities and realized that being a lawyer might be able to help her promote SPEW…" He laughed. "I love her like a sister but bloody hell, she sure can be frustratingly stubborn about her passions."

"I visited the cemetery the other day. Mostly I visited with Lupin and Tonks. I really miss them…Sometimes I close my eyes and try to pretend that they're alive, and right in front of me. Tonks with her bubble-gum hair and Lupin with his shabby robes…"

"I'm going to visit Teddy again tomorrow. Andromeda told me that you've visited before with your Mum, so you know how energetic that little boy can be. And how he loves to impress people with his wild hair transformations. One time he turned his hair pink. I had to take Teddy out for an ice cream because Andromeda couldn't stop sobbing. He must have realized that pink upsets his Grandma because his hair hasn't been that color since. He had a nice shade of blue though, last time I visited."

"He had a lovely shade of purple the last time I saw him." A quiet voice said.

Harry gave a slight jump, startled out of his musings. "Good evening Narcissa."

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to scare you. How are you today?"

Harry shrugged. "Can't complain."

The tall witch gave a nod. "The nurses tell me you have visited every day since I saw you last."

"I hope you don't mind." Harry said. "It's just – it's strangely calming, talking to him."

"I understand. Therapeutic, one might say."

"Yes. You don't think…that he would mind, do you?"

"To be perfectly frank, Harry, I don't know. It appears that there is a lot about my son that is a mystery to me."

"May I ask what you mean?" Harry regretted being so blunt as soon as the words left his mouth.

Narcissa considered him a moment before answering. "Why are you so interested?"

Though her tone sounded kind, Harry winced as though she'd slapped him. "My friends might say that it's my 'saving people' thing, but the truth is I don't really know. I suppose…this is my way of attempting to make amends. After the war, I told myself I'd get in touch with him, put the past behind us. But I never did and now…" His eyes darted to the bed and then back to Narcissa's face. _And now I may never get the chance_ hung in the air between them.

Narcissa nodded, slowly. Walking over to the bed, she took her son's hand in her own. "I assume you've heard the rumors?"

Harry wanted to simply bob his head to indicate the affirmative, but her eyes remained on the man in the bed. He forced himself to verbalize his answer. "I have."

"Much of what you may have heard is simply wild assumption. The one thing every story gets right is the fact that Draco – he did attempt to take his own life." Her voice broke. She continued in a low tone, emotion clouding her words. "I found him in his apartment. We had a standing dinner date every Saturday night, and when he didn't show I knew something was wrong. He'd left a note…" At this point she could no longer continue. Wiping away tears, she pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes and extended it out to Harry who took the worn paper, his chest tight with sympathy.

_Dear Mum –_

_I know you will be the one to find me. I'm sorry. Know that I never wanted to hurt you or Father, but I can no longer stay in a world where I am not wanted by anyone but my family. _

_The potion I used is of my own making. The healers should not be able to do anything for me, although they can try their hardest. If by chance they do succeed, I will take that as a sign the world does have use for an ex-Death Eater somewhere, somehow. _

_Draco_

Harry smiled sadly. "He always was brilliant at potions."

"He was right." Narcissa blew her nose. "The healers don't know what to do. They're still trying, but they're at a complete loss. My Draco made the potion well."

Despite the obvious grief, Harry could hear a note of pride in her tone. He handed the parchment back and walked over to the window, his eyes not seeing the street but instead the hopeless words of Malfoy's last letter.

What felt like an eternity later, Narcissa broke the silence. "I apologize for breaking down like that. It's just – there are precious few others who I can share such sorrows with."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Harry said gently. "And what about your husband?"

Narcissa looked at him. "He doesn't even know Draco is here."

Harry met her eyes; he knew his surprise could be easily read, and Narcissa soon answered the unasked question. "After the war, Lucius turned to alcohol. He drank himself incoherent most days…it got so bad I brought him to a treatment center. He's been there for a few months now. They tell me he's making progress, but until he reaches a certain stage in recovery neither I nor Draco can so much as talk to him."

"Surely they would make an exception for a child in the hospital?"

"Perhaps so. But there is nothing he can do for Draco now. I would rather he focus on his own recovery, and not worry for his son. And he would make the same choice, should our positions have been reversed."

They lapsed back into a calm silence that neither one of them broke, not even when Healer Perks showed up to let them know visiting hours had ended. They walked out of the building together in that same silence.

* * *

"Good morning Harry. Come on in." Andromeda held the door open wider. "You came at the right time. Ron and Hermione are here as well. Teddy's keeping them entertained."

"I'm sure he is, the little rascal." Harry chuckled.

"Harry! This is a surprise. Thought you had to work today."

"I switched with the new guy – what's-his-name – so I'm working tomorrow instead. Where's Teddy?"

"We're playing hide-and-seek. Ron's hiding with him."

"I'll help you look."

"I'll leave you to it." Andromeda said. "I've got lunch cooking now, it'll be ready in an hour or so."

Harry smiled at her before turning to Hermione. "So where should we look first?"

"Teddy is quite fond of the tree in the backyard – you know the one with the hollowed out trunk? – so I figure that's as good as any place to start."

"Oh yeah, he showed me that last time."

They started walking that way, checking other random hiding places as they went. "So what's new with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated before he casually mentioned, "I've been visiting Malfoy in the hospital."

"Visiting? As in, gone more than once?"

"Every day for the last week and a half." Harry admitted.

"I think that's great Harry, but why?"

"I just feel like…we never got the chance to put the past behind us. And I don't want him to…leave…without me getting the chance to do that. I know it's only one-sided, but saying out loud that I forgive him has given me some closure."

Hermione gave a nod, but he could tell that she had held back a comment. "What?" he asked.

"I was just wondering…why every day?"

"I don't know." Harry said quietly.

"You have always been drawn to him, haven't you." Hermione stated rhetorically, a slight laugh upon her lips.

Before Harry could work out what she meant, she gave him a nudge. "Look over there." He looked to where her finger pointed and smirked. A bright orange mop of hair could be seen smack dab in the middle of a large oak. "There you are Teddy!" he exclaimed.

"You foun' me! You foun' me! Now you gotta catch me!" Teddy squealed, launching himself from the tree and scampering off across the yard. Harry gave chase, both Ron and Hermione on his heels.

An hour later, Teddy's energy had worn off and he lay sleeping in Harry's arms as the three friends sat in the kitchen. Andromeda had waved off any attempt to help her with the meal, and she bustled about, occasionally interjecting a comment into their discussion. Harry had told Ron about the hospital visits, and felt relieved when his friend didn't make a big deal out of it. Their conversation soon turned to lighter subjects.

"Did you hear Filtch got engaged?"

"_What?_ Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and Madam Pince is the lucky woman."

"I always wondered about them!"

Harry smiled as he looked around the kitchen, taking in the sight of his loved ones, his gaze lingering on the sleeping child in his arms. _Life is good_, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Hi Harry."

"Good afternoon Healer Perks. How is he today?"

"Sadly the same." she answered.

Harry pushed open the door and walked in. Today marked the third week since his first visit. He'd come faithfully every day. Occasionally he ran into Narcissa, and they'd chat for a while, but usually it was just him and the comatose man. He felt guilty for it, but he took some kind of perverse pleasure in talking to Malfoy. He spent hours chatting away, discussing his life, past and present. The unresponsive man now knew more about him than even his closest friends, which Harry had to admit to himself was rather ironic.

"We caught the last members of that petty theft group today. The leader turned out to be a former member of the DA, actually. Remember Zachariah Smith? That Hufflepuff bloke? I didn't think he was that smart, but I didn't think he was that stupid, either. Ron swears he always knew Smith would turn out dark, but then he never liked him anyway."

"Ginny came to see me the other day. The Holyhead Harpies – that's the Quidditch team she plays for – happened to be in town. She's doing well. She wouldn't tell me who, but apparently she just started dating a new bloke." Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm glad she's happy. I know she was more hurt about our breakup than she let on. I still _wish_ sometimes that we could be together. She's nearly everything I'm looking for in a partner. And we connect so well. But…I'm gay, so that puts a bit of a kink in the relationship." He laughed dryly. "When I came out I remember Molly moping for a day or two; apparently she'd liked the idea of the Ginny and me and was upset there would be no grand kids from us. But she got over it after George announced Angelina was expecting. They named their son after Fred."

Harry sat down in the chair by the window and gazed outside for a moment before looking back at the blonde man. "As much as I like talking, I wish you'd wake up. I'd like the chance to talk to you for real. Andromeda told me that you're not the same boy I remember from school. I'd like to see that for myself."

* * *

"Master must wake up now!"

"Wha - ?" Harry mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Kreacher what time is it?"

"It be nine in the morning, Master Harry. Kreacher knows Master be up late but also know Master would want to be woken for Andromeda."

"Andromeda's here?"

"In fireplace, Master Harry. Told Kreacher to hurry."

Harry bolted out of bed and threw a robe on. "Thanks Kreacher. You may go back to bed now." He was out the door a second later, Kreacher's "Yes Master Harry," following him down the stairs. He made it to the sitting room in record time. As soon as Andromeda came into view, her face framed by the elegant fireplace, he addressed her in a worried tone. "What's wrong? Is Teddy hurt?"

"Teddy's fine." She assured him. "Narcissa just owled. She told me to pass the information along to you."

Harry slid to the floor in front of the fire, his stomach in knots. So this was it, than. "He died, didn't he."

"Harry. Draco woke up."

"The Healers found a cure?" Disbelief colored his voice as relief flooded his entire body.

"Narcissa said they don't know which of the new remedies worked. But yes, they found a cure."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Bloody hell. Merlin's pants. Fuck." He let out a string of curse words, half sobbing, half laughing, as the release of the past few weeks of tension and worry left him. Andromeda let him compose himself before she spoke again. "Cissy also said that you are welcome to visit, should you wish to. She has told Draco you came to see him, and he does not appear to be opposed to you coming back."

Harry rocked back and forth. "I'll go," he said, "Of course I'll go. Merlin, what am I going to say?"

"What you should have said three years ago." Andromeda said softly.

Harry looked at her. "Thank you."

She gave a small smile. "Go get dressed." With a pop she disappeared. Harry sat staring at the place where her head had been before shaking himself awake.

Barely a quarter of an hour later Harry stood outside the entrance to Malfoy's room. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he slowly pried the door open. His breath caught. Malfoy sat in the chair Harry normally occupied, his gaze trained outside the window. He looked so healthy, so _alive_. Harry started when the man spoke. "No need to stare Mum, I really am awake – " He stopped as his eyes met Harry's own. For a moment they looked intently at each other; Harry didn't know what Draco's expression meant but it made something within his belly ignite. At last Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "Hello Malfoy." His words broke the spell of the moment, and Malfoy blinked, his face quickly changing to a neutral expression. "Potter. Mother told me you came to see me while I was unconscious. Why?"

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. "What did she tell you?"

"That I should ask you. She seemed quite positive that you would come again."

"I wanted to make peace. To tell you that I've forgiven you and would like to start over. And I wanted to give you this." Harry held out Malfoy's wand. For a brief moment he feared the other man would reject his offer, but then Malfoy took the wand, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. Harry felt nervous at the continued eye contact, but if the other man noticed he didn't comment. "Thank you, Potter." An awkward silence fell, but it didn't last long before Malfoy quietly spoke again. "After the war I wanted to owl you, to apologize. And to ask if we could start over. But I was too scared."

"I've already forgiven you, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Draco."

"What?"

"My name is Draco." The blonde man held out his hand.

A strong feeling of déjà vu overtook him and this time, Harry didn't hesitate to take the man's hand in his own. "I'm Harry."

Draco gave his hand a firm shake before letting go. "So, anything exciting happen in the world while I was asleep?"

Harry felt a wave of irritation run through him. "You weren't just asleep, Draco. You were in a coma." Draco looked away from him, but Harry wasn't going to let the subject go that easily. "Why did you do it?"

Draco didn't answer his question, instead asking his own. "Have you ever considered it? All those years, all those things that happened to you…you never once thought about it?"

Harry fought his rising temper and forced himself to consider Draco's words. "Yes," he said honestly, "I did. For a few days that summer after my Godfather died, I briefly thought about it."

"And why didn't you decide to go through with it?"

"Because," Harry said slowly, "I knew there were people who I would hurt very badly if I died."

"There's your answer."

It took a moment for Harry to understand what Draco meant. He leaned forward and took Draco's face in his hands. "You listen to me, Draco Malfoy. Don't you ever again assume that no one will hurt or miss you if you die. Your Mother was worried sick. Your Aunt Andromeda was worried. Teddy missed you. He even had a tantrum when he was told you were busy and couldn't come visit him. His hair was blonde for a week in protest." Harry took a breath. "And I was worried. And Ron and Hermione were concerned, because they could see how worried I was. So don't you ever think that your death wouldn't cause people pain."

Draco's wide eyes stared at him, and his chest rose and fell as his breath came in short rapid movements. Having said his piece, Harry let go of the other man and sat back, letting him think about his words. Draco still hadn't said anything by the time the door opened and Narcissa walked through. "Harry! I'm glad you came. How are you?"

"A bit tired, actually." Harry admitted. "Kreacher woke me not long after I'd gone to sleep."

"Long night at work?" Narcissa asked, her tone concerned.

"Yeah." He yawned. "A new case. I have to go back in a couple of hours, actually."

"You're missing sleep to see me." Draco's words were not a question but a statement, his voice full of wonder.

Harry looked back at him, his eyebrow raised as if to say, _way to state the obvious there, Draco. So what if I am?_

Draco chose not to comment further, and soon pleasant conversation flowed. Harry was slightly surprised at how natural it felt, talking to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy as if they'd been friends for years. At length he stood up. "I must leave for work or I'll be late."

"You'll come again, I hope." Narcissa said.

Though it disappeared quickly, Harry didn't miss Draco's eager expression. "Of course I will."

* * *

"He woke up."

"Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione hugged him. "How's he doing?"

"He seems healthy. We actually talked without hexing each other."

"Oh Merlin the sky actually is falling." Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione gave her boyfriend a playful shove. "Did he tell you why?"

"Yes and no. I've a feeling there's plenty more he's not saying."

"You'll get there. I assume you'll see him again?"

"Yes…you don't think I'm crazy? For wanting to talk to him?"

"You're bloody bonkers, mate. But you wouldn't be you if you weren't you. You know?" Ron grinned at him.

Harry had to laugh. "Right."

* * *

Two weeks later, Draco Malfoy was released from St. Mungo's with the condition that someone should stay with him at all times for the next few weeks. Draco had scoffed at that, arguing that he wasn't planning to have another go at himself, but the Healers had been adamant. Between the three of them, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Harry planned a schedule, and so began Draco's "incarceration" as he called it.

"I don't need a babysitter, Potter."

"It's Harry, and the Healers say you do."

Draco folded his arms. Harry sighed. He'd had the pleasure of taking the first watch. At the time he'd volunteered for it, this fact had made him secretly happy. Harry and Draco had become what Harry termed as borderline friends in the last couple of weeks. His hospital visits, even though Draco had woken, had not decreased in the slightest, and while it had been a slightly rocky start, they'd quickly become well-practiced conversation partners. Harry was amazed at how effortless it felt to talk to Draco. Now, however, Harry eyed him warily. "Look, I know you say that you won't try again, but none of us _know_ that for sure. We're just being cautious. We don't want to lose you again."

Draco sat down on the couch. "Why do you include yourself?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're saying _we_. As if you think of yourself as someone who cares about me."

Harry's heart gave a thump. He moved to sit on the couch across from Draco. "I do care about you. I consider you a friend." Something flared in Draco's eyes, but Harry didn't understand the emotion.

"After all I've done to you. After all I've done, and yet after several weeks of talking to me in a hospital you all of a sudden decide that I'm your _friend_?" Draco's voice rose as he spoke, disbelief evident in his tone.

Something struck Harry as odd about his words, but he couldn't figure out what. "Yes. It's that simple."

Draco shook his head, but stayed silent. Harry thought back to Draco's last statement. "Hang on…you said several weeks. We've only been talking for two."

At this, Draco's entire face changed. Where before he had shown anger and bewilderment, now his expression showed absolutely nothing. When Harry looked closely, however, he could see a tinge of fear flare in the silver eyes. "I misspoke. I meant to say two."

"No." Harry said firmly. "Why did you say several weeks?"

"Mother told me you talked to me while I was unconscious." Draco's tone was carefully controlled. Too controlled, Harry noted. And while that was a plausible explanation – in fact, very likely – it did not explain why Draco appeared so afraid that Harry had caught his careless words.

"Draco. Look at me."

Very slowly, the other man complied with Harry's request. Harry looked at him, trying to convey so much without words as he looked into impassive silver eyes. Something in his expression must have hit home, because at length Draco sighed. He looked down, his hands shifting uncomfortably in his lap. "That potion I took was my own creation. I spent months working on it, perfecting it. I used the Drought of Living Death as a starting point." He paused and gave a slight smirk. "I know you were never particularly proficient at Potions, so I'll leave out the boring details. My potion sends the drinker into a very light stage of sleep, even though anyone – even healers – will believe the drinker is in a deep coma, close to death."

Harry's face shone with the effort to understand. "So…" he said slowly, "A 'light sleep'…what does that mean exactly?"

"It means," Draco said carefully, "That while I was under its influence, I could feel and hear everything around me, even though all other people would see is a bloke in a coma."

Harry struggled to process this. "Then…you didn't actually attempt to off yourself."

Draco didn't speak for a long moment, and Harry had the feeling he was deciding whether or not to say something. "Yes and no. I took it because I wanted to know if there was anyone left who cared. If it was worth staying."

"And if you thought the answer was no?"

"Then…" Draco took a deep breath and looked straight at Harry. "Then I was going to do it for real."

Harry looked apprehensively back at him. "And what did you find?"

"That…I may not have been able to see, but I _saw_ more in those few weeks than I ever saw in my whole life. I saw something worth living for."

Harry decided not to press him any further on that point, afraid Draco would clam up. "So if the potion – if you didn't mean for it to kill you, how did you wake up? _Did_ the healers find an antidote or…?"

"I built a timer of sorts into it. Approximately four weeks after someone takes it, it wakes them up. The healers didn't find a cure."

"I see." Harry shook his head. "Bloody hell. I always admired your potion skills, but I didn't realize just how brilliant you are."

Draco gave him a fleeting smile. They sat in silence for a while, each wrapped up in their thoughts, until Harry let out a startled "Oh!" of surprise. Draco looked at him. "What?"

"I just realized," Harry said, his cheeks a slight tinge of red, "That – that means you heard me. Everything I said to you…you heard all that didn't you."

"Yes."

Harry's hands came up to meet his face. "Merlin you know everything about me and I know so little about you."

"That's what you're worried about?" Draco fought the urge to laugh.

Harry heard the mirth in the other man's voice and started laughing himself. "Merlin's pants." He stood up, still laughing. "Are you hungry? It's Kreacher's night off but I can whip us up something."

At this, Draco couldn't hold his amusement in anymore. "Did – Granger – convince – you – to – give – your – house –elf – nights – off?" he choked out.

"No," Harry chortled, "Not really. Once a week I like to cook, so I assign Kreacher another task. I think this week it's cleaning the attic."

Draco shook his head, still chuckling, and followed Harry to the kitchen.

Sometime later, the two men sat at the small round table Harry had added to the kitchen. The dining room table felt too big for just him alone, and too formal for casual company, so he'd quickly dealt with that deficiency. He now glanced Draco's way. They were sitting across from each other, but because the table was small they were fairly close, and occasionally their hands would brush as they both reached for the same items. Harry didn't know why this made him feel so edgy; partly to diffuse what he figured was probably one-sided tension, he spoke. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did." Draco pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"Another one than."

"Alright you've got me curious. What's on your mind Potter?"

"Andromeda mentioned you are a banker. How did you get into that?"

If Draco was surprised at the question he didn't show it. "Bill Weasley, actually."

Harry's mouth dropped open. Draco smirked. "You're catching flies."

"_How?_"

Draco looked away. "Fred Weasley's funeral. I was in the back, hidden behind a pillar. I stayed in the church after everyone left, or so I'd thought. As I was leaving, Bill saw me. I guess since…since I looked like I'd been crying he didn't give me a hard time about being there. We got to talking…he mentioned something about his job and I was interested enough to ask more about it. Figured why the hell not. It's not like I had anything planned, career-wise. Applied, got in, loved it. And that's that."

"Are you still working there?"

"I quit right before I ended up in St. Mungo's. They would have cut me anyway, once they found out I was in the hospital for an apparent suicide."

Harry nodded. "Will you miss it?"

"Yes. But it's time to do something else."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Jeez Potter, what is this, twenty questions?" Draco laughed. "No, I don't really know what I'm going to do."

"Maybe," Harry said cautiously, "You should consider potions?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "Maybe."

Harry let the subject drop, and they finished their meal with idle chitchat.

* * *

"Harry! Oh it's good to see you dear."

"You too Mrs. Weasley." Harry returned her hug affectionately.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I wanted to ask if you would be willing to part with your recipe for fish and chips? I've attempted to make them with limited success."

Molly gave him an appraising look. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Harry blushed and laughed. "Not for a date. I'm sure you've heard I'm helping look after Draco Malfoy since he got out of the hospital last week? Occasionally I make dinner for us and fish and chips are a favorite meal of his. I'd like to learn how to do it right for him."

Molly tilted her head slightly, a thoughtful look on her face. "Ron did mention something of the sort. The poor dear, how's he doing lately?"

"As well as to be expected, I suppose. It's a little rocky going sometimes but he's making progress. The mind healer has helped him a lot."

"You tell him he's welcome over here when he feels up to it. I'll cook up something special for him."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled at him. "Now I believe you wanted a recipe…" She walked over to a cabinet and started randomly checking books. "Hmm, it's in here somewhere…"

Harry watched her, a rush of affection filling him. He knew there was no love lost between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, and the fact she was taking the information that he was friends with Draco Malfoy in stride meant so much to him.

"Ah, here it is…here, you can take the whole book, there are a number of good recipes in here that are fairly easy to whip up, especially with the aid of magic."

"Thanks a bunch." On impulse, Harry leaned over and gave her another hug.

* * *

"Something smells good Harry."

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Yeah, and Hermione too." Ron entered the kitchen, his girlfriend just behind him. "Kreacher let us in. So what're you cooking?"

"Fish and chips. Your Mum's recipe. And don't touch!" Harry warned.

"Do you have a date tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Why the bloody hell – no I do not have a date! Just because I'm cooking - "

"…Cooking something other than soup or steak and kidney pie, you mean?"

Harry scowled at Hermione. "I'm branching out, okay?"

"Give it up mate, we both know you like your comfort food. Who are you cooking for?"

"It's my turn to watch Draco." Harry huffed. "This is one of his favorite foods."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. "What?" Harry asked, irritated for some reason he couldn't name.

"Nothing." Hermione said smoothly. "What can we do to help?"

Harry glared at them for a moment before relenting. "Well you could fry up the fish I suppose."

"Right, let's get to work." Hermione rolled up her sleeves and set to, Ron reluctantly following suit. "So what time is Draco supposed to be here?" she asked.

Harry gave a glance at the clock. "Oh, about an hour."

"Do you think he's ready for company?"

It took Harry a moment to understand Hermione's implication. "I don't know. I'll ask him when he gets here."

"_Hermione…_" Ron muttered.

"Get over it Ron." Hermione sniffed. "And be nice."

"I thought you were alright with this, mate." Harry said.

"Look, I'm cool with you being friends with the bloke. It's just to me he's still the jerk from our school days."

"He's not the same bloke." Harry said quietly. "Give him a chance, and he'll prove it to you."

Ron shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Harry gave an encouraging smile.

An hour later, Harry heard Kreacher announce that "Master Draco" was here. He gave his friends a nervous glance before hurrying down the stairs. "Hi Draco."

"Hey Harry."

Harry took a deep breath. "Listen, Ron and Hermione were wondering if you felt up to company for dinner?"

Draco was silent for a long moment, so long that Harry had opened his mouth to say that they could do it another time, when the other man started to speak. "I reckon it's a good idea to get to know your friends better."

Harry could hear the nerves in Draco's voice and warmth spread in his stomach. He squeezed Draco's hand in a supportive gesture and then led the way to the kitchen.

All in all, Harry reflected that night as he prepared for bed, the dinner had been quite successful. There had been one tense moment when Ron had mentioned Lucius; Draco had stiffened, a frozen look on his face, before Hermione had quickly eased the tension by inquiring what it was like to work at Gringotts. That had been the right question to ask, and Harry had shot her a grateful smile as Draco began to talk about his adventures, his features loosening into a smile. The conversation had become comfortable after that; even Ron relaxed, easily falling into his natural joking personality when Draco continued to be open and friendly. Or at least, Harry thought wryly, as open and friendly as he could be, considering Draco's state of mind. Harry had kept an eye on him throughout the meal. By now he knew Draco's nervous tells, and he'd displayed every single one of them that night, although he knew he was the only one who noticed.

Come to think of it, Harry mused to himself, why did he notice Draco's tells? It's not like he doesn't usually notice body language, but to study that closely…

And why did he feel so irritated that he'd been asked twice if he had a date? It _had_ been awhile since he'd dated. Perhaps the craving for an intimate connection was getting to him?

He let out a frustrated sigh. Pondering such questions had given him a headache, only annoying him further. He turned off the light with a flick of his wand, deciding that by not thinking about such things, they might solve themselves.

* * *

Harry rubbed his neck and cast another warming charm on himself. Traveling may be one of the perks of being an Auror, but staring at the same building for hours on end was starting to wear on his nerves. He shifted positions and rubbed his hands together, cold in spite of the charm.

"Harry!"

He focused on the figure of a girl approaching him at the sound of his name. "Luna? How did you know it's me?" Harry was using Polyjuice for this mission.

"I told you at the wedding, remember? Your expression." Luna gave a tinkling laugh. "What are you doing in Sweden?"

"Auror business."

"Oh that sounds exciting!"

"It's less exciting than it sounds." Harry rolled his eyes. "I've been watching this ski resort for half of the day now. So what are you doing here then?"

"I'm looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Harry shook his head. "Any luck?"

"I think I'm getting quite close actually, thanks for asking. How have you been lately Harry? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I've been well. Working and living life, you know."

"I heard you were helping Draco Malfoy recover after he tried to kill himself." Luna said, her brusque words sounding at odds with her airy tone.

Harry jerked slightly, surprised that she'd heard about it; Narcissa had made sure the information never went public.

"Don't look so shocked. People talk, you know."

"Yeah I'm helping him. He's doing so much better now. And Ron and Hermione are now on speaking terms with him, which is a miracle in of itself."

Luna's eyes lit up. "You've got Wrackspurts around you, did you know?"

"Oh, do I?" Harry said, rather thrown by the sudden topic change.

"Do you know why Wrackspurts show up around people?"

"Er, no."

"They feed off of the energy people send out when they feel love. You must be feeling love right now."

"I didn't know that's what I was feeling." Harry fought the urge to laugh.

"Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

At Luna's blunt question Harry did laugh. "_What?_ Where would you get that idea?"

"I told you Harry. The Wrackspurts."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, completely at a loss for speech.

"I can see you don't know yet." Luna smiled serenely. "Well I should be going. I don't want to miss seeing a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I set a trap about a mile back. See you Harry." Luna turned and skied back the way she'd come from. It was only after she disappeared did Harry think to say _see you later_, but it was too late. He stood in dumbfounded silence for several long minutes before he remembered he was on a case. He turned back to look at the resort, his mind still puzzling over Luna's words.

* * *

"Ohhh." Harry moaned as he collapsed on the couch. He felt completely wiped out. Watching the resort had been hard enough before bumping into Luna and nearly impossible after she'd left. He still didn't know what he thought about her claim that he loved Draco. He supposed it made sense when he thought about it, but admitting such a thing brought up a whole other bunch of questions that he wasn't really prepared to face. If this was true, what did he want to do about it? Did he even want to do anything about it? _Should_ he? The mind healer and time had helped Draco, but he didn't want to take advantage of the man while he was still rebuilding his life. And, he thought dryly, this was all assuming Draco even liked blokes.

Harry pushed himself off the sofa, frustrated. "A good night's sleep is what I need." he said firmly. He walked purposefully to his bedroom. Though he was exhausted, he lay awake for hours before deciding sleep wasn't going to happen. He walked down to the kitchen and had just put on the kettle for tea when the doorbell rang. He jumped slightly. It was late; who would be calling on him at this hour?

"I'm sorry Harry, but I was called into work and wondered if you could watch Teddy for me? Oh, and it's my night with Draco as well." Andromeda said in a rush.

"Of course." Harry took the sleeping toddler from Andromeda's arms and nodded his head at Draco.

"Thanks." One small _pop_ and she disappeared.

"Come on in." Harry said with a yawn as he turned to go back inside. "I was just putting on the kettle for tea. Do you want some?"

"Sure. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm going to put Teddy to bed."

When Harry came back to the kitchen, sans Teddy, he found Draco sitting at the table with a seeping cup of tea. "Yours is over there." Draco said.

"Thanks." Harry joined the other man at the table.

They were quiet for a while, the gentle sips of their drinks the only sound to be heard.

"It's odd, isn't it." Harry mused. "Not long ago I wouldn't have imagined that we could sit together in silence."

Draco gave a wry smile. "Curious how things turn out."

"Yeah." Harry took another sip. "So how's Teddy been? I haven't seen him lately."

"He's full of energy. Today he wouldn't stop talking. Or running. Sometimes both at the same time."

"I saw his hair is blonde again."

"He seems to be quite taken with me." Draco laughed.

"Maybe he's got a little crush." Harry teased.

"I am a good catch." Draco sniffed.

"He's got good taste."

"Well if he were, say, 17 years older, I might consider it." Draco shook his head, laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Harry lifted his eyebrow, amused. "Am I going to have to ask you what your intentions are with my godson?"

"No offence, but he's really not my type."

"Oh?" Harry inquired. "What is your type?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I like a bloke who has a relaxed personality. Who doesn't have to be moving or talking every moment of the day."

Harry's heart nearly skipped a beat. "I didn't know you liked blokes."

"Nice to know some secrets can be kept from the _Prophet_."

Harry snorted. "It's rare when that happens."

"Tell me about it." Draco rolled his eyes. "Rita Skeeter is _still_ on the prowl for gossip to twist."

"I've stopped reading anything that's got her name attached. I figure someone will tell me about it anyway. Ron normally does, actually. He has a habit of reading articles in the loo." Harry grinned. "But don't tell him that I told you. Even Hermione has yet to learn that detail."

"Cross my heart." Draco said. "So do you have any embarrassing habits in the loo?"

Harry flushed at the suggestive tone. "I suppose that depends on your definition of embarrassing. I have an old muggle electronic game of Connect Four that I play."

"Connect Four?"

"The object of the game is to get four of your pieces in a row. They can be diagonal or sideways or vertical, but you have to get four of them together. Basically it's a game of X's and O's."

Draco shook his head. "X's and O's?"

"I'll show you sometime. Too lazy to explain properly now."

Draco yawned. "I'm beat. Mind if I crash?"

"Go for it. I actually might be able to sleep now." Harry stood up, Draco following suit. "Oh, and Teddy's in the room you normally are in, so just use the one next door."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Good night Harry."

"G'night."

Harry had no trouble this time falling asleep. When he opened his eyes again, he discovered he'd slept over nine hours. He felt refreshed, and easily swung from the bed and made his way down the stairs, pausing at Teddy's room. The toddler was awake, amusing himself by talking with the portrait on the wall. "Did you really use'ta live here?"

"Yes I did. Never enjoyed it much, but Harry has made the place cheery. I daresay I'd quite like to live here now."

"Bu' you _do_ live here, don' you?"

"As much as one can say a portrait can live, yes." The man depicted in the painting caught sight of Harry standing in the doorway. "Your godson is just as curious about the world as my own, do you realize that?"

Harry chuckled, a knowing glint in his eyes as he looked at the portrait. "I do know that, Snuffles."

"Why'd you call 'im Snuffles? He tol' me 'is name is Sirius."

"It's a nickname." Harry explained fondly.

"Ohhh."

"Are you hungry? Let's get some breakfast."

"Okay!" Teddy bounced out of the door and Harry could hear him thumping down the stairs. Waving at Sirius, he followed his godson down to the kitchen. He discovered Draco was already there, nursing a cup of what smelled like coffee. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, thanks. You?"

"Same. So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked, looking at Teddy.

"Eggs! No, toast! No, both!" Teddy skipped around Harry's legs.

"How about French Toast?"

"Yay yay yay!"

"That sound good to you?" Harry looked at Draco.

"Anything sounds good." Although Draco's tone was matter of fact, Harry couldn't help but infer the double entendre and was unable to resist teasing the other man just a little. "Anything…?"

Draco colored slightly, but was saved from having to answer when Teddy wrapped his arms around the blonde man's leg. "Goo' mornin' Dwaco."

"Hey there Teddy."

Harry smiled warmly at the two of them before focusing on making breakfast to the tune of Draco and Teddy's playful banter.

* * *

A week and change later, Harry came home from work in an irritable mood. He sat in front of the fireplace with a bottle of Firewhiskey and was on his second glass when the doorbell rang. _Fuck_. He'd forgotten it was his turn with Draco.

He opened the door and exchanged pleasantries with Narcissa before letting Draco in. "I want you to know," he warned, "that work was bloody awful today and I'm in the middle of getting sloshed. Care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Draco joined Harry in front of the fireplace. Together they finished off the bottle in silence. When Harry felt appropriately drowsy, he tried getting up only to crash back on the sofa. "Guess I'm sleeping here tonight." he giggled.

Draco tried getting up as well, only to suffer the same fate. "Shit. I'm done for."

"Sod it. And I've got to use the loo." Harry whined.

"Hold on to me, Potter. Maybe between the two of us we can walk."

Stumbling and giggling, the pair made their way across the sitting room and through the hallway to the bathroom door. "Think you can make it the rest of the way on your own or do I have to hold you up?" Draco drawled.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm not that tipsy." He tried to push the other man but only succeeded in slamming his body on the wall and pulling Draco against him. The close proximity resulted in Harry's mind spinning completely off track. He froze, his eyes flicking down to lips so close to his own.

Draco had frozen as well, his breath speeding up, and the tension in the air thickened. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He brought a hand up to grab at Draco's collar and used it to pull the man to him until their mouths met. It was messy, wet, and tasted like Firewhiskey, and Harry decided it was _brilliant_.

They pulled away only when the need for air became too great. Breathing heavily, Harry stared at Draco before he blinked and jerked away. "_Fuck_ if I don't pee right now – "

When he staggered out of the loo he nearly tripped over Draco's leg. "What the hell – " The other man sat slumped with his back to the wall. Harry could tell he had passed out. He tried to walk past him but ended up tripping and falling over Draco's other leg. Giving up, he allowed sleep to take him.

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was a raging headache. The second thing he noticed was that he was still lying on the floor in the hallway. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Harry sat up slowly and saw Draco sitting nearby. Like himself, he'd clearly just woken up. Harry moaned in relief as he remembered something. "I have a potion for hangovers."

"You'd best fetch it. Quickly." Draco gave a groan.

"_Accio_ _hangover potion!_"

"Bottoms up." Draco drank his portion. Harry hurried to do the same.

The effect was instantaneous: his headache disappeared and he was able to stand without trouble. "Bloody hell. I need a shower."

"I daresay I do as well." Draco wrinkled his nose as he sniffed his shirt.

Under the pressure of the hot water, the memory of the night before came rushing back. Harry closed his eyes. "_Fuck_." He slapped a hand against the tiles. Did Draco remember too? What did he think about it? How would it change things?

Harry nervously made his way to the kitchen. He'd stayed in the steam of the shower for a long time, trying to work out how to handle the situation before he decided he wasn't going to hide from it, no matter what happened. Of course, now that he could see Draco sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand while Kreacher bustled about making breakfast, his courage seemed to have dropped.

Draco looked up and their eyes locked. His gaze was unreadable.

"Have a good shower?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a normal tone.

Draco shook his head yes. "I feel human again. I never drink like that. I've never actually been drunk before."

"Really!" Harry said, surprised until he remembered a forgotten scrap of information. "Oh…because of your Father?"

"Yeah." Draco ruffled his hair. Quietly he added, "I don't want to end up like him."

Harry felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to join me last night."

"If I didn't want to join you I wouldn't have, Potter." Draco said mildly. "I don't remember much about last night. How'd I end up passed out in the hallway next to you?"

Simultaneously disappointed and relieved that the other man didn't seem to remember their heated moment from the night before, Harry told the truth…or a bit of it, anyway. "As I recall you were helping me walk to the loo because I couldn't stand on my own. When I came out I found you passed out. I think I tripped over your legs and passed out as well."

Draco shook his head. "Bloody hell, I hate not being able to remember things. I'm never drinking like that again."

"I don't normally drink much." Harry confessed. "Hardly drink at all, honestly. I just had a really stressful day at work and it seemed like a good idea."

"Next time let's stick to butterbeer, shall we?" Draco teased wryly.

"Deal. You really can't remember anything from last night?"

Draco scratched his head, frowning. "The last thing I remember was drinking on the couch. And then waking up in the hallway."

"It's curious how the same thing can affect people differently. When Ron drinks he gets depressed; when Hermione does she gets giggly and silly."

Draco smiled. "When my Mum drinks she starts quoting old muggle movies. It's really quite something to watch. She'll even do different voices for the characters."

Harry let out a bark of laughter. "That's so odd."

"It's entertaining, that's for sure. So what are our plans for the day?"

Harry shrugged. "Hadn't thought that far ahead. What do you want to do?"

"Are there any good bookstores around here?"

"You sound like Hermione. Umm, yeah, there's one a couple of blocks away."

Two plates each of bacon, eggs, and toast later, the two men walked leisurely to a used bookstore Harry had walked by countless times but never entered.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A middle-aged witch, followed by a sleek black cat, greeted them as soon as the doors had closed behind them.

"I'm looking for some advanced potions books…" Draco's voice continued while Harry casually checked out the bookshelves. The shop may have looked small from the outside, but a vast collection of rows stood before them. Harry noticed an impressive amount of muggle books as well as magic. He drifted away from where Draco and the witch stood conversing and ended up in a row labeled _Harry Potter_. He let out a small gasp. There had to be hundreds of them!

"A little narcissistic, are we?" A voice in his ear made him jump.

"You startled me!"

"Sorry." Draco sounded anything but sorry as he raised an eyebrow, indicating the row they were in. "Needed a reminder of your fame?"

"I just wandered in here." Harry defended himself. "I didn't realize there would be so many."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Find any good books you want?"

"Not really. You?"

"I picked up a few." Draco held up the bag in his hand. "Ready?"

"Sure."

As they walked back to Grimmauld Place, they ran into an old schoolmate passing in the other direction. "Harry. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Fine." The other man waved and quickly moved on.

Draco looked quizzically at Harry, who reluctantly responded to the unasked question. "We dated for a month not long after the war."

"You dated Lee Jordan!"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "He was torn over Fred's death – he'd had a crush on him for years – and I was still reeling over the events of the war. We were just - two broken souls looking for something to help fill the void. He was the reason I realized blokes are my preference."

Draco was quiet for a moment before making his own confession. "Blaise was my first. It was – sixth year. We were caught up in lives neither one of us wanted and found comfort in each other, for awhile."

Harry reached over and squeezed Draco's hand once before letting go. Draco shot him a grateful smile. They walked the rest of the way in a reflective silence.

* * *

"How's the wedding plans coming along?"

Hermione shook her head. "We've given up on planning."

"You still have another year and a half to work on it, you know." Harry raised his eyebrow.

Ron gave a groan. "I didn't realize how much went into all this. I mean, blimey, I knew it was a lot, Bill and Fleur's wedding was a nightmare, but it's even worse when it's your own."

"We're considering going to Vegas." Hermione laughed.

Harry smiled. "Cliché, but memorable."

"So how's Draco doing lately?" Hermione asked.

"Great." Harry's face lit up. "The healers are letting him live on his own now. He bought a house not far away from Grimmauld Place last week."

"That's great news." Ron said sincerely.

"Yeah. Oh, and he mentioned that he found a job, too. He hasn't told me what it is yet though."

Hermione squealed. "Oh that's brilliant! I'm glad he's found something he wants to do."

"Have you told him yet mate?"

Harry shook his head at Ron. "No."

"Why the holdup? I've seen you two together lately, you flirt shamelessly."

"I value his friendship." Harry said quietly. "I don't want to lose that."

"Harry," Hermione said, "I've never seen you so taken with another bloke. And the way Draco looks at you…I don't think you've anything to worry about."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked, anxious.

"Harry," Ron said, "I never thought I'd say this, but if you don't tell the Ferret that you fancy him, I'll bloody well tell him myself."

"You both deserve happiness." Hermione said softly.

* * *

_Cling cling cling_. The tinkle of Draco's spoon on his wine glass brought Harry's eyes over to focus on the blonde man. He'd stood up, his eyes surveying the dining table filled with family and friends. Narcissa, Andromeda, and even Ron and Hermione were present.

"Thank you for coming to my housewarming party. Since we're all together, I have an announcement to make. I officially have a new job. This morning I was handed the keys to a little shop in Diagon Ally I purchased. I'm opening my own potions shop."

Applause rang out. Harry shook Draco's hand, a grin on his face. "So what's the name of this place than?"

"Bubble Trouble."

Laughter surrounded the group. "I like it." Ron told him.

"Thanks Ron." Draco smiled at him. "I wanted something catchy and _fun_. George actually helped me with the name."

"That explains it." Andromeda teased. "It sounds like something he'd come up with."

"When will you be ready to open?" Narcissa asked.

"Sometime within the next month, if all goes well. There's a lot to be done, but I believe it won't be too long."

"If you need help, just ask." Harry offered.

"Yeah, me too." Ron volunteered. "And I'm sure Hermione will as well." His fiancée nodded.

"All of us are willing to help." Andromeda said.

Draco's voice sounded thick when he spoke. "Thanks everyone."

The rest of the evening passed joyfully as they celebrated Draco's success. The night ended with another round of congratulations from everyone before they went, trickling out the door one by one. Soon Harry was the only one left.

"Harry." Draco's tone made him turn, his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah?"

Draco seemed to struggle with words for a moment before he said, "Do you remember that night we got drunk?"

Out of all the things the other man could have brought up, this was not something Harry would have expected. His heart beat faster. Curious, he asked, "What about it?"

Draco looked away from Harry. "I…I lied. I did remember – everything – that happened that night."

A wave of emotion rolled through Harry. Joy. Fear. Anxiety. Anger. Hope. Gritting his teeth, he took a breath. "Why?" He winced internally at the pain in his voice.

Draco didn't answer him at first. "When you came to visit me while I was…under the influence of that potion….and you talked to me, day after day…I fell for you. I fell so fast and so hard it scared me. And when I woke up, and you still came, day after day, I fell even more. I told you that I saw something worth living for while I was in the hospital. That something happened to be you." Draco paused for a moment. Harry could see he was collecting his thoughts. Not wanting to break the other man's train of thought and unable to form coherent words anyway, he kept quiet. After a moment, Draco spoke again. "Your presence in my life grounded me. But I was so afraid that – that if we ended up together but it didn't work out, I'd have nothing left to keep me here. I had to wait, for my own peace of mind, until I had another reason to live, another reason to ground me, before I told you that I fancy the pants off you." Draco gave a half-smile, but Harry could see the nerves and the uncertainty in his face.

"So you didn't tell me because…"

"I didn't want to screw this up." Draco answered quietly, and Harry could hear the vulnerability clearly.

"And now that you have your potions shop you've got another reason to ground you."

"The potions shop, yes. But also…I've made new friends and grown closer to family, thanks in part to you."

Harry shook his head and stepped closer. "Did it ever occur to you," he said carefully, "that you could have told me this? I would have understood."

"I didn't want to push you away. I didn't want to lose you."

"You wouldn't have lost me!" Harry stepped closer, exasperation in his tone. "You heard me talking to you in the hospital. I mentioned I'm gay. And you also heard me talk about my friends. You know I'm loyal to a fault when it comes to those I care about. I don't leave, Draco. It's not who I am."

"I know that." Draco said. "My fear got the best of me. I'm sorry."

Harry's heart melted as he looked at Draco's regretful face. "I suppose now would be a good time to say that I fancy you as well."

Draco practically _glowed_ with delight. He closed the remaining distance between them. Slowly, giving Harry plenty of time to back away if he wanted, Draco gently cupped Harry's face and pressed their lips together.

Harry didn't hesitate at all. He brought his arms up to clutch at the other man's back, pulled him closer and opened his mouth to the kiss. At the time, he'd thought the kiss they'd shared that night in the hallway was brilliant. He now realized he'd been wrong. Kissing Draco while sober was infinitely better. They fit together flawlessly, a burning symphony of lips and teeth and tongue.

Draco pulled away all too soon, and Harry grunted in disappointment. "Sorry," Draco panted, "but if I don't end it now I won't be able to stop."

Harry nodded. "Dinner and a movie first, yeah?"

Laughter rang in his tone as Draco responded. "Dinner and a movie, Potter? So cliché. I can see I'm going to have to plan our first date."

"Hey!" Harry mock pouted.

Draco just smiled and gave him a quick kiss before pushing him gently out the door.

* * *

"Here goes nothing." He waved his wand and the sign switched from CLOSED to OPEN, the bright green shining for all of Diagon Ally to see.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Teddy clapped and cheered. A round of hugs were exchanged. "I'm so proud of you, my Draco."

"Thanks Mum." Draco blinked back tears as he gave her a hug.

"Now now, we mustn't look so unprofessional." Hermione gently scolded. "This is now an official business."

"Right." Draco straightened up and dabbed at his eyes with a green handkerchief Harry had given to him only that morning. "Clear out, you lot. Let me get to work."

Andromeda gave a tinkling laugh. The group said their goodbyes and left, leaving Draco and Harry the only ones in the shop. "I suppose I should leave too." Harry said with a sigh.

"Yes," Draco said sternly, "You'll only distract me." He pressed a light kiss on Harry's lips.

"Fine." Harry pretended to sulk before grinning wickedly. "I think we should _celebrate_ your first day when you get home."

"Don't say another word or I may reconsider that rule I made about no _celebrating _at work."

Harry only shot him a suggestive look and left, laughing uproariously.

* * *

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger…?"

As the couple under an archway filled with golden balloons spoke their vows in front of their family and friends, Harry placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Draco glanced at him, a fond look resting on his face.

"…Then I now declare you to be bonded for life. You may kiss your beloved." The crowd burst into applause, and a whirlwind of activity broke out as the now married couple exchanged a tender kiss. Wands waved, turning the room into an elegant reception hall. The catering staff rushed to ready the food. The DJ hurried to play a selection of already chosen music. The guests started to line up, in preparation to congratulate the couple.

Harry and Draco stood at the back of the line. "I know Ron always said he didn't want an extravagant wedding, but this was perfect. Mrs. Weasley didn't go overboard at all."

Draco looked at him. "It was very nicely done."

"Did you ever think about what kind of wedding you would like?" Harry shyly asked, his fingers tracing patterns on his boyfriend's arm.

"As a child…yes. I had an elaborate fantasy. Now though…I think I'd prefer something with less fanfare."

"We're in agreement there."

At last they reached the newly wedded couple. "Congratulations you two." They exchanged hugs.

Ron grinned at them. "Your turn." Hermione slapped his arm. "Ron!"

Harry traded a speculative look with Draco. Playfully he asked, "Well? How about it love?"

"Potter, if you want me to say yes, you're going to have to be a little more traditional about it." Draco teased.

Hermione squealed and gave them both another hug.

Sometime later Harry found himself on the dance floor in Draco's arms. Ron and Hermione rocked gently nearby. Narcissa, Andromeda, Molly, and Teddy swayed close by them, the little toddler squealing in delight. Other guests danced around them, clearly enjoying themselves; he saw Bill and Fleur, Neville and Hannah, Luna and her Father, Charlie and his new boyfriend, and Ginny skipping in a circle with Dean, Seamus, and rather surprisingly Victor Krum. Harry smiled, completely content. He snuggled closer to Draco. "I love this life. I love you." He spoke almost absent mindedly.

Draco pulled away just enough to look at his boyfriend's face. "I love you too. And I wouldn't trade this life for anything in this world…or the next."

Harry kissed him in response, unshed tears shining brightly in his eyes. "Marry me." he whispered.

"You do realize this is about as far away from traditional that you can get?"

"I don't care. Marry me."

Draco blinked rapidly. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Harry kissed him again, his lips warm and full of anticipation for their future.

~fin~


	2. Of Stories and Wands

_**Warnings:** __Suggestive content. Brief swearing. Fluff (because I can never have enough!)._

_**AN:** I can't seem to leave the world I've built with this fic. I may write a few more little companion stories if the mood strikes._

_Also, I wasn't able to find a known birth date for Mad Eye Moody, so for the purposes of this story he was born sometime in 1951, just a few months apart from Bellatrix Black._

* * *

"Don't stop."

Harry smirked as his hand continued firmly stroking. "Wouldn't dream of it – "

"_Ahem_." A loud cough interrupted his sentence.

Draco yelped and rushed to cover himself even though it was unnecessary, given that the man in the portrait had shielded his eyes with his hands. Harry gave a huff, thoroughly annoyed. "What did I tell you about visiting me in my bedroom?"

"That the consequences would be dire indeed if I ever attempted to disturb you."

"And what the bloody hell are you doing here anyway? This is supposed to be Sirius' other location."

"My great-great-grandson," The portrait sniffed haughtily, "is currently attempting to convince your godson not to play with the wand he found."

"What!"

"I said – "

"I heard what you said." Harry said impatiently. "Where did he get a wand?"

"I believe he found it on the kitchen floor." The portrait huffed. "Now would one of you kindly take care of the kid before the situation gets out of hand?"

Harry rolled out of bed and threw on a robe, eliciting a groan from Draco. "Harry…"

"I'll be back in a jiffy." Harry threw an apologetic glance at his lover before rushing out the door.

He found Teddy in the room he'd set aside for him when he stayed at Grimmauld Place. The six-year-old jumped guiltily when he entered the room, and rushed to hide something behind his back. Harry exchanged a look with the portrait of his Godfather before he asked, "Teddy? What do you have there?"

The little child blinked before slowly showing Harry the item. "Where did you find my wand?"

"Found it on the floor." The boy said in an undertone.

"What were you going to do with it?" Harry asked, not unkindly.

Teddy shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry." he murmured.

Harry gave a soft sigh as he thought about how to proceed. It was late and he had an unclothed man upstairs in his bed that he wanted to get back to. On the other hand, he really should educate Teddy. Before he'd made up his mind, however, a soft voice behind him spoke. "Do you want to hear a bedtime story Teddy?"

Harry whipped his head around, about to tell Draco that this was no time for stories, when he saw the significant look the other man threw him. He inclined his head slightly and turned back to his Godson. "Let's get you in bed for his story. Hand me back the wand, please."

Teddy quickly complied, eager to hear Draco's story. Harry tucked his wand in the pocket of his robe and sat on the edge of the bed next to his fiancé. Teddy looked expectantly at Draco, who began to talk. "Did you know that your Great Aunt Narcissa had another sister besides Andromeda?" When Teddy shook his head, Draco continued. "She died in the last Wizarding War. Her name was Bellatrix. Your Great Aunt used to tell me stories about the mischief that Bella got into when she was a child. Do you want to hear one of them?" He paused for a moment, and when Teddy nodded he spoke once more. "One time, when Bella was about six or seven, her parents brought her to a dinner party. It was an extravagant affair, with delicious food and lots of dancing. Bella was allowed to dance with the little boys her age, but she quickly became bored."

Harry chuckled at that. Draco smiled at him as he continued. "She convinced one of the boys to steal someone's wand. The lad easily swiped one out of a back pocket and handed it to Bella, who immediately started waving it around and shrieking out random words. A jet of light shot out of the wand and hit another little boy, who'd been dancing across the room."

At those words Teddy covered his mouth, his eyes wide. "Was he okay?"

Harry could tell that Draco wanted to laugh, but felt sure Teddy didn't notice. "He was injured, but nothing some Essence of Dittany couldn't fix."

"What did Bella do to him?"

"She sliced his left buttock clean off."

Harry hid his smile and bit his check to keep himself from laughing. Teddy's eyes widened even further. "That would hurt!" he exclaimed.

"I'm told the poor boy was traumatized from the experience. Always kept his back to a wall whenever possible after that, even well into adulthood." Draco shared a glance full of laughter with Harry before turning back to Teddy. "So you see," he said firmly, "why playing with wands before you've learned how to use them properly is a bad idea."

Teddy nodded seriously, his eyes on the bedspread. Draco ruffled the child's hair. "Now you should get some sleep."

Harry gave Teddy a hug and tucked him gently in. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Draco echoed.

Teddy gave them both a small smile. "Thanks for the story."

"You're welcome." Draco smiled back before quietly leaving the room, Harry following behind him.

The moment they were out of earshot, Harry asked the question that had been turning in his mind. "Who was the boy little Bella hexed?"

Draco chuckled. "Mother tells me that it was Alastor Moody."

Harry's mouth fell open. "_What?_"

"Little Mad Eye apparently was quite scared of Bella for years afterward."

"I didn't know they knew each other when they were kids."

Draco shrugged. "All the pure blood kids are raised together, at least if you grow up 'in the fold' so to speak."

"So that's why he snapped at me for putting my wand in my back pocket. He said something about better wizards than me losing a buttock, but he didn't elaborate the point."

"Sounds like he never quite got over it." Draco laughed as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"All settled now, I hope." A bored voice addressed them.

"Yes it is – "

"What are _you_ doing in _my_ portrait?" Sirius poked his head out from the side of the frame.

"I'm leaving." Phineas Nigellus stalked out of sight.

"I still don't know why you keep him around, Harry." Sirius frowned.

"I don't know myself. Nostalgia, perhaps."

The portrait of his Godfather snorted and left, shaking his head.

Harry glanced at the clock. "Damn. It's late. I have to work tomorrow…"

Draco groaned. "Harry…."

Harry grinned. "I'm just teasing you love."

"Good." Draco pushed Harry on the bed. Straddling him, he pressed hungry kisses along Harry's neck.

"Oh and Harry," Sirius' voice pulled the two men apart, "you picked a good one there, I hope you know. That was brilliant, how you handled Teddy, Draco."

Draco smiled at the portrait. "Thanks Sirius."

"And I do know I've picked a good one." Harry added, looking at Draco.

Draco looked back at him and gave him a soft kiss that quickly became more heated. Harry heard Sirius mutter something about going back to his other portrait to look after Teddy before he stopped thinking, completely surrendering to the sensation of touch.

~fin~


	3. Sweater Weather

_**Warnings:**_ _Lots of fluff. :)_

_**AN:**_ _This takes place during Harry & Draco's first Christmas as a couple. I've been trying to finish a different companion fic but this idea demanded to be written first._

* * *

"Harry! HARRY! Oi! Harry!"

Harry runs through the doorway of his bedroom, skidding to a stop in front of the closet doors where his boyfriend stands with a frown on his face. "What? What is it?" he pants, rubbing the toe that he'd stubbed in his haste to get up the stairs.

"All of your sweaters have stains on them, or are torn, or damaged in some way," Draco says, looking put out.

Harry looks at him in disbelief. "That's what you were calling my name about? I thought it was an emergency!"

"It _is_!" Draco insists. "I wanted to wear one. But they're all _damaged_."

"And why," Harry asks, "can't you wear one of your own?"

"They're all at my house," Draco says.

Harry rolls his eyes. "It only takes a minute to apparate – "

"But I feel too lazy to make all that effort," Draco complains.

"Why do you want a sweater anyway?"

"I'm cold." Draco's tone implies _isn't it bloody obvious, Potter?_

Harry grins mischievously. "If you wanted to seduce me there are better ways."

"This is _serious_, Harry – "

"Did someone say my name?"

Draco turns to look at the portrait, rolling his eyes. "How many times are you going to make that joke?"

Sirius just laughs and walks out of the frame. Draco turns back to Harry. "Your sweaters need replacing."

Harry shakes his head, smirking, but at the look on his boyfriend's face he sighs. "I'm helping Ron Christmas shop for Hermione this weekend, I'll look for some sweaters then. Happy?"

Draco sniffs. "You'd better."

Harry chuckles and presses a kiss to Draco's lips. "In the meantime, I can think of better ways to keep you warm."

* * *

"Ron. You got Hermione a book last Christmas."

They stand outside Flourish and Blotts. Ron's worried face turns towards Harry. "But I don't know what else to get her!"

"Think back. Has she said anything about what she might like for Christmas? Hinted at anything? Looked at something a little too long while out shopping?"

Ron thinks for a moment. "No…wait. There was a pair of earrings she wouldn't stop staring at last week. I remember because they looked like miniature books."

Harry smiles. "Sounds like a perfect gift. Where were they?"

An hour later, after going to three different stores, they finally stumble upon the earrings that Ron described in a fashion clothing store for witches. Harry's eyes wander over the racks while Ron pays for the jewelry. Seeing the sweater section, he groans internally, remembering his promise to Draco.

"Now Mum's the only person I have to find a gift for," Ron says happily.

Harry moans. "I _still_ have to find something for Draco."

"Maybe you'll find something for him in the Quidditch shop?" Ron waggles his eyebrows.

"I think you're the one who wants to look at Quidditch supplies." Harry laughs. "You could be right though; I've no idea what other sorts of things he might like. At least Quidditch is a safe bet."

Once inside Quality Quidditch Supplies Ron immediately gravitates to the newest broom model on display, but Harry's interest wanders after a moment. He strolls down random aisles until he comes to a section of the shop he's never given more than a cursory glance. He stops, staring at the rack in front of him.

"That would be the perfect gift for Draco!" Ron's voice comes from behind him, and Harry starts. "It would," he confirms. "He's been complaining about not having one at my place – never mind he's got plenty he could bring from his – and we're about the same size, so I could wear it if he doesn't like it or something."

"Not like it?" Ron sounds disbelieving. "No _way_. it's perfect."

"You're right." Harry takes the sweater from the rack. "I'm getting it."

Ron cheers. "See I told you that you'd find something for him in the Quidditch shop!"

Harry rolls his eyes.

* * *

"Draco?" Harry calls as he closes the front door. "Are you here?"

"Master Draco not be back yet, Master Harry." Kreacher pokes his head into the room.

"Oh. Thanks Kreacher."

"Dinner be ready in an hour." The house elf disappears.

Harry walks up to his bedroom, carrying several bags. He hides Draco's gift before turning his attention to his other purchases. Per Draco's instructions he'd bought himself several new sweaters. He hangs them in the closet before collapsing on the bed. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Harry?"

He jerks awake, blinking. Draco looks at him fondly. "Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah," he says, shaking his head rapidly to clear it. "I only sat down for a minute…."

"Long day shopping with Ron?"

"Very long."

"Did you remember to buy some new sweaters?" Draco raises an eyebrow.

In answer Harry gestures to the closet. Draco opens the door. "Brilliant. And it seems my taste has rubbed off on you somewhat. These are…acceptable."

"I'm so glad they meet with your approval."

Draco ignores the sarcasm.

* * *

"I just learned about this muggle contraption called a _cell phone_, you must explain how it works – "

Harry laughs quietly to himself as he overhears Hermione and Mr. Weasley's conversation. He moves on, pausing to stop a fight between his godson and little Fred before it can start in earnest, and hastily looks away from a corner where George and Angelina are making eyes at each other before he finds the object of his search. Draco is in the sitting room, deep in conversation with Bill and Ginny.

"Harry! Come join us," Bill calls.

Harry sits down, smiling. Ginny gives a sigh. "Would you please tell these boys that Ron is not an authority on all things Victor Krum?"

Harry raises an eyebrow. "I'm not getting in the middle of this, Gin." He chuckles. "Anyway, I know you can hold your own."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ginny says grudgingly.

Harry smirks before turning to look at Draco and Bill. "You should lay off of her though. Ron gives her enough grief about dating Victor Krum."

Draco looks appropriately abashed, but Bill just grins. "So how's work treating you lately Harry?"

Harry latches on the change of subject quickly at Ginny's look of relief. "It's been crazy lately. The office has been getting all the holiday criminal nutcases. You know, the witch who beat up her sister by bewitching candy canes, the wizard who made a bunch of nutcrackers start talking in the middle of a _muggle store_…there were so many memory charms to perform. That case took both my office and the Office for the Misuse of Magic collaborating for weeks. It was a nightmare."

Bill laughs. "Sounds like it. How's your new shop working out, Draco?"

"It's brilliant," Draco says. "It was a bit slow going at first but now I'm so busy I'm looking to hire another full-time staff member."

"Have you thought about offering apprenticeships to seventh-year students? They'd be able to help with your workload during the summer and gain valuable working experience at the same time. Gringotts is considering a similar idea."

Draco cocks his head. "Hmm. I'll give it some thought."

Running footsteps interrupt the conversation. "It's time to open pwesents!" Fred bounces into the room, Teddy right behind him. "Gamma wants evawy-one to come."

Draco gets up, pulling Harry along. "What's your hurry?" Harry asks.

"No hurry." Draco tries to sound nonchalant but fails. Harry looks at him. "Eager to open your gifts?" he teases.

Behind them Ginny laughs. "I'm eager too. Last one there is a – " She takes off running, not even bothering to finish her sentence as she pushes past them.

Draco and Harry look at each other before breaking into a sprint, Bill following close behind.

"Oh good, everyone's here," Andromeda says as they burst into the sitting room. "Settle down you two," she adds, looking at Teddy and Fred, who are bouncing up and down in their excitement.

Accompanied by much ooo-ing and aww-ing, one by one everyone opens their gifts. Draco looks over at Harry. "So, you first or me?"

"Oh, go ahead." Harry grins.

Draco rips open his gift. His mouth drops open. "Harry," he says in a strange tone, "open your gift."

George tosses a small package over at Harry, who catches it. He looks over at Draco. "So do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," Draco assures him, but there's still a strange note in his tone.

Harry unwraps his own package and then gasps. He looks up into silver eyes. "We got each other the same sweater!"

Draco grins at him as the rest of the family breaks out into laughter. "I saw it at that shop and since you needed new sweaters…thought it was appropriate."

Harry leans over towards Draco and gently kisses him. "I love you, you know," he says quietly.

"I love you too," Draco says just as quietly.

"Put the sweaters on you two! I need a picture," Mrs. Weasley says. They hurry to comply. "Oh you two are so cute," gushes Ginny as they pose by the tree.

Harry blushes and squeezes his boyfriend's hand. Draco smirks at him before saying, "We're not Pygmy Puffs, Ginny. I believe _dapper_ is the word you are looking for."

Ginny sticks her tongue out at him while the rest of the family laughs. There's the sound of a small _click_ as Mrs. Weasley snaps the picture just as Draco sticks his own tongue out. "Oh dear, that one's no good, let's try again. No tongue this time, you hear?"

"No Molly, of course not," Draco says in mock seriousness while laughter once more flows around the room.

* * *

"Draco! DRACO! Oi! Draco!"

The blonde man runs though the door to the bedroom, skidding to a stop in front of Harry who stands at the foot of the four-poster. "What? What is it?"

"Do you think that looks good there, or should I move it to above the door over there?" Harry points to a picture frame on the wall to the right of the bed.

Draco stares at him. "That's it?" he asks, disbelief clear in his tone. "I thought it was an emergency!"

"It _is_," Harry pouts. "I'll probably never move it once I decide where it looks the best, so it's got to be just right."

Draco raises his eyebrow, but considers the question. "I think," he says after a moment, "that it is perfect where it is."

Harry nods decisively. "Brilliant. Than that is where it will stay."

"Why," Draco asks, "did you choose that picture? The other one is better."

"The other one _is_ better," Harry agrees, "but I rather think this one is more appropriate for our bedroom, don't you?"

Draco blinks and doesn't answer and Harry realizes what he's said a moment too late. "Not that I'm asking – I mean, if you want to – I mean – oh bugger."

"Harry," Draco stops him before he continues, slowly moving towards him until they're barely a foot apart. "I know we've never really talked about it before, but I spend nearly every night with you anyway. I'd like it if we made it official."

Harry takes a breath. "Really?"

"Really." Draco smirks. "Then I wouldn't have to borrow your sweaters all the time."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Are you a wizard or what? It's not _that_ difficult to apparate."

"Honestly," Draco says, blushing deeply, "I like borrowing your sweaters because they – they smell like you."

Harry doesn't know what to say, but is saved from having to answer when Draco speaks again, gesturing towards the picture on the wall. "I suppose I _do_ understand why you chose this one for our bedroom."

"Your tongue action really is _quite_ suggestive," Harry says with a smirk.

Draco doesn't respond with words.

The picture on the wall takes no notice of the couple. It replays the same scene over and over: a smiling dark-haired man holding a blonde man's hand and laughing while watching him stick his tongue out at some unseen person.

~fin~


End file.
